You (Immortal)
Exposition The Immortality theorem is a process and state in which a being becomes and is immortal. The reason this situation is different from other typical immortality tropes (vampirism, eternal youth, 5000 year old anime girls), is that it is given a very complex set of rules that require one another to understand. The only entity known for having attained this power and ascension to immortality is Blackout. Rules As an immortal being, conditions as such are stated in order to keep it balanced rather than an eldritch cause of immortality. Question you may have will be asked, which will be answered with the rules. The rules will be stated and then the reason why. Then the countermeasures in bold text: How am I immortal? Regeneration? Invulnerability? * You are a higher being (e.g 4D being) controlling a physical being (3D being). As a higher being, you manifest a set body shape that your cells, life based molecules, and atoms arrange themselves in. If any part of your body is missing from this set amount of area, particles around you such as atoms will re-arrange themselves in order to create the necessary cells and then higher to organs and limbs. This process takes any atoms or particles from around you for as far as necessary. If you are stuck with this and are in an absolute and definitive vacuum, then you've hard locked the immortality test, since a vacuum is a situation where "nothing" exists, therefore you have no particles to "regenerate" from. Can I get my mind destroyed? Or can I be vaporized/atomized? * Any part of you may be destroyed. '''Brain, heart, important organs, etc. However, since your physical 3 dimensional body is controlled by a higher dimensional '''you, the true consciousness that you inhabit is not damaged or altered in anyway. You simply "regenerate" via particle rearrangement as stated in the question above. If you think you are "hard locked" by, for example, someone vaporizing you endlessly for 19 billion years, your 4th dimensional set body will never be destroyed or altered. You can wait 19 billion years and regenerate your physical body afterwards. Do I age like a human if I'm immortal? * You do not age, for growth of an organism is proportionate to their entire lifespan. An infinite lifespan does not allow telomeres to shrink due to it having to be a portion of infinity. Since there is no definitive proportionate scale from a human, (e.g. human; 1:100 to immortal being; x:∞) there is no time in an immortal being's life where they age. Instead, you can choose your physical appearance based on a hypothetical you from ages 0 to 120. Can I grow? Like can I keep eating and grow fatter? * Your physical body and matter do not change due to the set body your higher dimensional being houses. The set body does not allow your physical body to grow out of it, though you can become skinnier. You can technically "become fatter" by warping your age to a time in your life where your hypothetical mortal body is fat (e.g. in question above). Do I feel pain? Or am I numb? * You do not feel pain, and you are numb. '''You do not feel anything as all of your sensual actions are housed within your '''higher dimensional self rather than your physical body. Think of this immortality as a simulation. You are the player playing the character. You are the character, but you are not physically them. They are physically them, but you are still them as you are controlling their every move and decision. Another example to help grasp the concept is a puppet master controlling a puppet. Do I need to eat? Drink? Sleep? * No, you are a higher being. You are provided with infinite energy. While your physical body does not need to maintain homeostasis, you can still preform such actions if desired. However there is no purpose to doing these as you do not gain sensations from them. See in question above.